Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to electrical switches and, more particularly, to electrical switches such as, for example, dimmer switches. The disclosed concept also relates to slider assemblies for dimmer switches.
Background Information
Electrical switches, such as dimmer switches, are commonly used to control the amount of power delivered to an electrical load, for example, in order to control the intensity of a lighting load, or to control the speed of a ceiling fan.
A dimmer switch is typically mounted to an electrical box disposed in a wall or other suitable structure, and is electrically connected between a power source and the electrical load. The dimmer switch generally include a faceplate coupled to the electrical box, and a user interface, such as a linear slider, which is movably disposed on the faceplate. The dimmer switch may also include a button or toggle for switching the load ON and OFF. The user interface cooperates with a potentiometer. That is, the linear slider is adjustable (i.e., movable) to correspondingly adjust (i.e., control) the current delivered to the load and thus the intensity of the light or the speed of the fan. To ensure effective operation and user satisfaction, the linear slider must have desirable operating characteristics and ergonomics.
There is room for improvement in electrical switches, such as dimmer switches, and in slider assemblies therefor.